Episode 8099 (8th April 2013)
Plot Paul tells Eileen that he's going for an assessment to see if he is ready to return to work. Eileen hides her concern, but deep down she's worried about his doing such a dangerous job. Stella hires Owen to rebuild the Rovers. Deirdre wishes Ken a "Happy Anniversary" and hands him a card. Ken's clearly forgotten but tries to cover. Deirdre's amused. Eileen confides in Julie that she's worried about Paul returning to work and is thinking about having a word with his boss. Julie warns her not to get involved. Carla and Rob apologise to Fiz for the way she was treated and offer Fiz her old job back. She is unsure whilst Tyrone thinks that it's a good idea. Eileen tells Julie she's made an appointment with Paul's manager and would like a lift to the fire station. Julie's disapproving but reluctantly agrees. Tim sees Dev's advert for the flat above the Corner Shop and tells Sophie that he's interested. Tyrone has a quiet word with Hayley and asks her to rally the factory girls together and try and persuade Fiz to return to Underworld. Eileen heads into the fire station whilst Julie waits nervously in the car. Convinced that the net is slowly closing in on him, Karl makes plans to do a runner and go and stay with a mate. The police give Dev the results of Sunita's post mortem; she died from smoke inhalation and more than likely, pulled out her own ventilator tube, but Dev remains unconvinced. When Julie spots Paul pulling up in his car and heading into the fire station, she quickly tries to phone Eileen to warn her but without success. Deirdre's delighted when she arrives home to find Ken's organised an anniversary dinner party with Tracy, Peter, Carla and Rob. As Eileen shares her concern about Paul with his Station Manager, there's a knock on the office door and Paul walks in. He's taken aback to see Eileen there. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh Guest cast *DS Willets - James Quinn *Station Manager - James Masters Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Community Fire Station - Interior and exterior Notes *Stuart Blackburn became producer with this episode, taking over the post from Phil Collinson. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen's concern grow when Paul tells her he is returning to work the next day; Karl makes plans to leave Weatherfield; and Dev receives the results of Sunita's post-mortem. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,030,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes